


won't you get me right where the hurt is?

by midnightdrives



Series: Top of Their Class [2]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Damian is clearly a Slytherin, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Raven is a ravenclaw, casual library shagging, hope everyone is fine during this quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrives/pseuds/midnightdrives
Summary: Raven decides to go to the library instead of the quidditch game as a way to avoid a certain Slytherin. Her plan fails, of course.Hogwarts AU!
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Top of Their Class [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722973
Comments: 20
Kudos: 230





	won't you get me right where the hurt is?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if a Hogwarts AU has been done before, but I'm doing it anyways. 
> 
> This is a result of me reading a lot of Dramione fan fic.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd. Sorry if the sex sucks.

The corridors were empty and quiet. The only sound that could be heard were the echoes of Raven’s footsteps as she made her way to the library. She had her book bag in hand and wore her usual uniform with the knee-high socks and jumper. The Saturday morning sky was foggy and the air was cold. It breezed past her neck, causing goosebumps, and she tightened her blue and bronze scarf.

Most of the student body was attending the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch game, leaving the library to her complete disposal. As she had an essay for her potions class due soon, she planned to take full advantage of it.

Her decision to spend her free time in the library instead of the game was met with a chorus of groans. She explained that it didn’t make sense for her to attend for two reasons: one, her house wasn’t playing and two, she doesn’t even like quidditch. 

“But it’s Gryffindor against Slytherin,” Gar had whined. “A battle between bitter rivals. This is the match everyone looks forward to.”

Something Raven didn’t want to admit was that there was a third reason. She didn’t want to see a particular wizard with intense emerald eyes flying on a broomstick and basking in his fans’ adoration.

She nodded to Madam Isabelle as she entered the library. She found a table near the large windows, between the invisibility and the dragons sections. Pulling out her textbook and notebook, she found the last page she read and began taking notes.

Hours passed since she sat down though Raven lost count of them. She was so focused on her work that she almost failed to notice the faint voices of students from a distance as they all returned from the game. They were most likely heading to celebrate whichever house won. She kept her eyes trained on the piece of parchment in front of her, rolling her quill between her fingers as she thought about what she was going to write. 

Leaning back against her chair to look out the window, she noticed that a shadow crept above her. She turned her head and met the pair of emerald eyes with an intense stare she was desperately trying to avoid.

Sweat trickled down Damian Wayne’s face. His black hair was tousled and messy compared to how perfectly in place it looked on normal days. He still wore his dark green quidditch robes. Just from looking at him, Raven could infer that he immediately ran over here the moment the game ended. 

Several seconds of silence passed before Raven decided to finally say something. “Did you win?”

Damian clenched his jaw and nodded. “We did.”

Raven nodded as well. “That’s good.”

Another few seconds passed and it was Damian’s turn to say something. “You didn’t come to the game.”

“I don’t like Quidditch.”

“You went to the last game.”

“That’s because Ravenclaw was playing and Donna said I had to go and support her as friends are required to do.” 

“Do I not qualify as a friend?” 

“A person you shag in secret and pretend to not know during school days is not someone I consider a friend.”

Raven returned her gaze back to her essay. She wrote a few words down though stopped when she felt Damian inch closer to her. He placed both hands on the table, caging her between his arms. The smell of grass and ink surrounded her. She recalled smelling the same thing during Potions when Professor Xanadu showed the Amortentia to the whole class. The most powerful love potion in existence.

“I kept looking out for you,” Damian murmured to her ear. “I had hoped you would come, even if you weren’t paying attention and reading a book instead.”

“I have an essay to write, Wayne,” Raven whispered. She turned her head slightly, her cheek bumping to his. “You should go and celebrate with the rest of your house.”

“I had this interesting fantasy where you come out to the field after I won and you gave me a victory kiss in front of everyone.”

Raven froze. “That goes against our agreement. We said whatever this is between us is strictly casual. I’m not yours and you’re not mine.”

Damian exhaled and pressed his forehead against her temple. “It doesn’t feel like that anymore.”

Her heart pounded harshly against her chest. For months now, Raven kept denying that she felt anything other than an attraction for the Slytherin Prince. That she didn’t think about his kisses instead of listening to her professors. That every time she spotted him in the halls or in the Great Hall her heart didn’t speed up. 

In their previous years, she always found him to be a nuisance. He often acted all high and mighty toward their peers. He rarely spoke or attempted to make friends. But as they were made Head Boy and Head Girl in their final year at Hogwarts, it forced the two to interact more than necessary. That led to their current arrangement. 

“You should join the others in your common room.” Raven forced her hands to scribble a few more sentences down. “I’m sure you Slytherins are having a blast after defeating Gryffindor.”

“I don’t want to celebrate with them.” She felt his breath against her neck. She had taken off her scarf when she sat down. She felt his lips move against her skin once he spoke again. “I have a better way to celebrate my victory.”

He placed a kiss on the spot where her neck met her shoulder and Raven felt herself instantly melt. A hand snaked around her waist as he continued places kiss after kiss on her skin, sucking a few love bites into existence. 

“Damian,” Raven held back a sigh. “We’re in the library. Someone can see us.” 

“No one is here.” The hand that was on her waist trailed up to grope her breast.

“Madame Isabelle is here.” She reached up to clutch his hand in an attempt to stop his groping. 

“Then you’ll have to be very quiet.”

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her out of the chair and dragged her toward the restricted section. He pressed her back against the bookshelf as he took her lips in his. The kiss burned her and made her toes curl. Without even thinking, her hands came up and grabbed the front of his Quidditch robes. Damian nudged his leg between her thighs and this prompted a moan to escape her lips.

“Quiet, Roth,” Damian mumbled against her lips. “We’re in a library.” 

She pushed her hips against his. “You’re an arse, Wayne.”

He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, causing her to open her mouth and granting him entrance. One of her hands let go of his robes and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. 

Raven whined when he pulled away from her lips. She felt his smirk against her skin and he trailed kisses down her neck. His hands went up her jumper and up her blouse. She flinched when his cold hands made contact with her hot skin. They inched upward until they finally reached her breasts. 

“Are you going to give me a reward, Raven?” Damian breathed against her neck. She felt herself get wet at his words, especially from the sound of her given name on his lips.

“Depends,” Raven gasped against his neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair. “What do you want?”

“I want you.”

He pulled his hands out from beneath her shirt. One hand grabbed her hip while the other trailed her skirt. Her breathing got heavy as he trailed a finger up her thigh. When he reached her knickers, he traced her clit through the fabric, causing Raven to clench her thigh together.

“You’re so wet,” Damian groaned and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. “So wet and ready for me.”

Damian pushed the fabric of her knickers aside and slipped his index finger inside her. Raven pressed her lips against his neck as a way to muffle her moans. He started a teasing pace that had Raven begging for more pressure. “Damian, please.”

He pulled her knickers down and shoved them into his pocket. Raven tried to protest but her words were cut off by his lips. As he kissed her senses away, she heard the sound of his hands unbuckling his belt. Lifting one of her legs to his hip, he angled his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed himself in. 

“Fuck,” Damian groaned. His whole body shuddered against her. 

Raven struggled to breathe as he filled her. It was overwhelming. Her entire body was shaking against his in anticipation for the pleasure they both were about to find. He began a steady pace, one that had Raven tilting her head back and moaning. 

He raised his head and his lips lifted into a smirk. He clamped a hand over her mouth. “Quiet, Miss Roth.”

Raven managed to glare at him despite the pleasure that was coursing through her body. She couldn’t hold his gaze for long as he increased his speed. Her head fell back against the bookshelf and her eyes closed. The leg that was wrapped around his hips tightened his hold and she gripped his shoulders for dear life as she felt like she was losing herself. 

She gasped with each thrust, dangling on the edge of something great. She met each of his thrusts, and she could tell that Damian was losing it too.

One of his hands came up to hold the back of her head, his fingers tangling through her raven locks. “Raven.” He struggled to say her name. “Look at me.”

Through the haze, she managed to lift her head and met his intense stare. He was always intense, as many of the Wayne men are. But when he was inside her, it was much different. The Ravenclaw girl couldn’t come up with another word to describe it, but it was even more intense. 

“I’ve always imagined this,” he confessed against her lips. “Imagined taking you here against the bookshelves. Sinking into you and taking you for my own.”

Raven moaned softly and inched her lips closer to his. “So have I.”

“I’ve thought about taking you on those tables. Thought about eating you out.” Damian groaned and gave a particularly long and hard thrust. “I’ve had so many fantasies about you.”

Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest. Raven wondered if he could hear it above the sounds of their breathing. She never allowed herself to hope that her feelings were reciprocated. She always reasoned that the only reason Damian sought her out every night was to let off some steam or to cure his boredom. 

“I thought about you taking me against the walls of the corridor,” Raven whispered. His pace became brutal and she found herself gasping between each word. “Taking me from behind.”

“Fuck.” Damian clenched his eyes shut. She saw the muscle in his jaw twitch. “We can always do that next time we go on patrol.”

Raven giggled, and it was the most girlish sound she ever made. “I’m going to hold you to that, Wayne.”

He opened his eyes again and something dark flashed through them. “I’ve also fantasized about holding you. In my room. In my bed.”

She was closer to falling off the edge. “So have I.”

He dipped his head and pressed his forehead against hers. He kept pounding against her relentlessly. “I fantasized that you were mine.”

His voice was low and serious. Her heart stopped for a moment, and Raven felt like she could cry any moment now. “Damian.”

He didn’t stop thrusting himself into her. His hands dug into her thighs and he angled his hips differently that hit a spot that had her seeing the whole universe. His lips found hers and he was desperate. Between each kiss, he kept whispering “please be mine” as though it were a mantra. 

Raven was close to climax. “I’m yours. I’ve always been yours.”

The world exploded and Raven clung to Damian as though her life depended on it. He continued to thrust slowly as they rode out their orgasm. She held him to her, not yet ready to let him go. Seconds past before he finally pulled out of her. With a quick scouring charm, they managed to look as though they hadn’t just shagged in the library. 

Damian looked around the library before turning back to Raven. “I suppose you should get back to working on your essay.”

Raven bit back a chuckle. “Honestly, after that, the last thing on my mind is working on my potions essay.”

Damian smirked and shifted his gaze to the floor, stuffing both his hands into his pockets. His smirk fell as he scrunched his brows in thought. “Did you mean what you said?”

Raven’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“Did you mean it when you said that you’re mine?” He lifted his gaze and they settled on her as though she was the only thing that mattered. “It wasn’t something you just said in the heat of the moment?”

Her first response was to deny that she ever said anything, to deny that she felt anything for him. But she’s smart, and she knows her fear of her feelings for him would only hinder her in the long run. So, she nodded. “I meant it.”

A boyish grin graced his face and Raven’s heart lept. “I’m yours. I’m completely yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the Britishness is not consistent. I am an American.
> 
> Title of the song from "Honey" by Robyn


End file.
